


Join Pledis?

by naega_hosh



Category: Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Bromance, Fluff, Slow Updates, bromance man, g rated for now, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_hosh/pseuds/naega_hosh
Summary: ON HIATUSSeungcheol gulped, holding back his own tears.He couldn't stand there and do nothing;plan B it was then."Hey, Samuel? Do you miss the old days? When we were together?" He asked.A laugh, followed by a response."Of course, those are the days I miss and always will."Should he really do this?"Then...Why won't you join Pledis?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> henlo  
> yes i had to do this  
> my bby deserves better  
> and jeonghan needs another baby  
> chan is growing up  
> aNYHOE  
> korea did my boy dirty  
> and i'm here to do korea dirty and write what (possibly still) could've happened
> 
> btw there's not really a pov  
> just third person

Samuel's arms were trembling around Jisung.  
"It's okay, Muelie." The elder comforted with tears welling up in his own eyes. The younger never showed his weakness like this, in and out the view of the camera. "Don't cry, Samuel." He whispered in the younger's ear. The lavender-dyed boy sat in his lap, tears wetting Jisung's stage outfit. But he couldn't worry about that now. Samuel couldn't help but break into sobs when he remembered the last time he was in a position like that. Jisung wrapped his arms around the younger, protecting him from all the dangers of the world. The two broke apart as the screams of the fans got louder. 

"Wanna check it out?" Jisung offered, Samuel nodded as Jisung led the two of them to an area nearby the stage. "I'm sorry, but could I please see Kim Samuel?" The younger could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. The guard let him enter and there he was; Choi Seungcheol, the boy who practically raised him. "Muel-ah?" The elder questioned, his eyes sparkling with tears. Samuel couldn't hold it in any longer, tears rolling down his puffy cheeks, sobs escaping his pink lips. The elder immediately closed any space that there was left between them, and pulled the younger close; remembering the old days where he would enter his room, trembling and crying over his nightmare.

Their moment of peace was broken all too soon when the fans screamed at their moment, Seuncheol pushed Samuel gently inside, out of the fans' and camera's view. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him, once again. Jisung smiled at the interaction, he knew about the bond they shared; Samuel once slid into bed with him and told him all about it. "Want to talk?" The elder broke their silence that was only filled with soft sobbing. The boy nodded in response, not trusting his voice yet. Samuel led him to a quiet area close to the waiting room. "You were amaz-Hell, you are amazing! They wronged you, please don't think any less of yourself." Seungcheol began, wrapping his arms around the younger once again.

Samuel let his hyung wrap his arms around him, trying to shield him from all harm. "H-Hyung, am I really good enough?" He hiccupped. Seungcheol nodded violently in response. The younger's soft sobs filled their silence once again. Although, their moment of peace was interrupted all too soon when the cheers and weeps of the other trainees were heard. "Sh-Should I introduce you to them..?" Samuel offered; Seungcheol shook his head. "It's okay, just get ready to leave. We still need to talk." He spoke as he let the younger escape from his arms, immediately running into one of the dressing rooms and coming out with an oversized sweatshirt and some pair of black jeans.

It seemed he wasn't fast enough as the door flew open the moment he got out of the dressing room. Samuel immediately reached for his hyung's hand, he felt nervous and anxious. "Oh my god, I still can't believe it!" Sungwoon's excited voice filled the room, with cheers from the other top 10 trainees following. The rest of the trainees ignored their cheers and looked at the couple before them. "S-Seventeen?" Hyungseop gasped in disbelief. "A-Ah, yes! Nice to meet you all! I'm Choi Seungcheol, leader of Seventeen and I'll be taking my leave now! Thank you!" Seungcheol hurriedly spoke, his voice shaking.

"Yah! Kids! Don't block the way for them!" Jisung yelled with a smile. All of the trainees couldn't help but comply, everyone knew how scary Jisung could get if he was upset. The aura around Samuel had changed and Jisung was very, very, very thankful to Choi Seungcheol for that. "Th-Thank you." Seungcheol smiled in response, he gripped Samuel's hand tight; but not too tight, as he led the two of them out of the door. Samuel felt uneasy with all the eyes upon him. They were probably feeling guilty, confused and sad; why?

Because the top 11 with the exception of Minhyun felt as if they were on the top of the world, only to come falling down as they realized that they were the cause of Samuel's puffy eyes, trembling lips and his evident weakness. All of the trainees except Nu'est were confused at why a succesful idol was standing in the dressing room comfroting one of their friends. The awkward silence was soon broken. "Are you taking us with you too, Seungcheol-ah!?" Minki's mood seemed to change drastically; one moment he was crying his eyes out and now his smile could reach his ears. The two stopped in their tracks.

"I'm your hyung. And get ready, we're leaving in 7 minutes." Seungcheol chuckled, leading him and the lavender-dyed boy out of the building and to the garage. "Wow! Isn't Seungcheol-hyung awesome!?" Minki basically screamed to Dong-ho. The latter felt embarassment and just nodded in response. "You heard what he said. Get ready. Now." Jonghyun's voice finally spoke up. The three of them dashed into the dressing rooms and got out, looking as fine as ever. All of them said their goodbye's and see-you-later's to Minhyun and the rest of them, shedding a few tears here and there.


	2. One; Why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minki was nervousness and now  
> everyone is nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if they seem too ooc, please don't be afraid to comment on it!

The Nu'est members came running to the underground parking lot, seeing Aron with Jeonghan who was hugging the life out of Samuel. The boy was getting dizzy at this point. "Oh finally, we can go. We have some things to dicuss." Seungcheol spoke in the tone he only used when he was dead serious. Once all of them got inside the car, a comfortable silence fell with Minki screaming whenever the car stopped at a traffic light making everyone jump in their seats and Jeonghan's occasional humming.

As the car approached the Pledis building, Seungcheol couldn't help but feel the need to explain. "Hey Samuel, do you miss the old days? When we were together?" He asked. A laugh, followed by a response. "Of course, those are the days I miss and always will!" He smiled, sadness showing in his eyes. The elder realized he couldn't turn back now. He even discussed it with the younger's mother, some of the Seventeen members and the heads at Pledis; everyone seemed to agree.

Still, should he really do this? No, this wasn't a time to have doubts; it was now or never. Seungcheol thought to himself. "Then...Why won't you join Pledis?" He spoke clearly, shocking everyone around him. The car slowed down as they entered the garage. Aron turned his head around for a quick moment in disbelief, before watching for any parking spot again. Minki audibly gasped whereas Jeonghan looked anxious. The Seventeen members didn't know if they relaxed or stressed even more the moment the younger responded with a chuckle. "You planned this, didn't you?" Samuel smiled, his smile almost blinding Seungcheol. 

"Y-Yes. What gave it away?" Jeonghan answered instead. Again, Minki gasped, but this time in harmony with his fellow Nu'est members. "I could always tell when you were hiding something, apparently still can." The youngest one chuckled. Seungcheol couldn't wait any longer than this; the waiting was driving him insane. "So? what is your answer?" He asked, voice shaking, his nervousness being as clear as crystal. Samuel nodded excitedly, his hair bouncing. "Of course I'll join Pledis!" He practically yelled, making Minki jump in his seat in shock, clenching his chest. 

After what seemed like ages, they realized the van was parked. Everyone got out one by one. Tears were rolling down Jeonghan's cheeks as he reached out for Samuel, the younger leaning into his touch. Minki ran to the couple. "Groupshug!" He shouted, the others following his demand. Samuel let out a groan out of discomfort and laughed after. "I-I'm being squished to death, guys!" He yelled, chuckling. They all let go immediately, concerned for the younger. "Okay, let's get inside now." Jonghyun smiled, leading the way to the entrance.

"It feels so good to be back!" Minki yelled, swinging his arms around Dongho and Aron's shoulders. The two smiled and Dongho threw his arm off his shoulder making the second youngest upset for a few seconds.  
"Did I have a choice though?" Samuel asked soon after they entered the entrance. "Not really. Your mom would convince you and she already signed the papers so it's your turn." Seungcheol replied, jogging to the reception and requesting Samuel's contract. He handed the younger a pen. "Sign here and here, please." He ordered with a soft voice before collecting the contract and giving it to the reception again. 

"You guys definitely planned this." Samuel concluded, laughing. Jeonghan put his finger to his lips, making the younger shut up as he looked at his hyung in question.  
"Ssh. It's still a surprise to the others, only me, Seungcheol and Chan knew." He explained, whispering. The lavender-dyed boy nodded in response. As the group neared the Seventeen dorms, they got in a formation. Samuel at the back, Nu'est just before him with Jeonghan and Seungcheol being at front. 

Seungcheol threw the door to the dorm where they all usually were to find, open. The boys were done promoting their most recent album so finally they could take a break which meant laying on the couch and watching some movie. Apparently it was horror and Vernon was covering his face with a pillow. "Yah! Seventeen!" Jeonghan half-yelled, hands on his hips.  
All of the members turned their head meeting Seungcheol's eyes. "U-Uhm, yes. Nu'est is back. So please, welcome them back. And a new member's been added to Seventeen, please welcome him too!" 

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Kim Samuel from Pledis apparently! Please take good care of me."


	3. Two; So squishy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last, dino is no longer the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god my holidays have begun  
> so i can write more !!  
> hope you enjoy :')
> 
> once again, i apologize if the characters seem ooc!

To say that Samuel was taken aback by the sudden eruptions of enthusiastic screams was an understatement; by now he was sure his ears were ripped off, stomped on and sewed back again. Seungkwan's screams were the loudest, that was a known fact. But Soonyoung's could easily rival his. "Oh my god, Muel-ah!" He flinched at the incredibly high-pitched scream that came out of Seungkwan. Vernon's smile could reach his ears, and even Jihoon traded his usual resting bitch face for a huge chesire cat-like grin.  
Seungkwan was the first one that came running to him, holding onto the boy for dear life. Samuel could only gently rub circles into his hyung's back as he felt his shoulders getting wet. Seungkwan finally let go of him with a dramatic sob, making everyone, including himself laugh. 

The moment Seungkwan let go, someone immediately stole his place. Samuel jumped at the sudden backhug, the now-maknae turned around coming face to face to a smiling Jun. Only then, Samuel remembered how much Jun and Heechul looked alike, making him chuckle at the sudden thought. Jun pecked him on the cheek. "So cute." He muttered in Chinese to himself before letting go of the younger. Samuel could tell by the hesitant, slightly shaking arms that it was Jihoon. "You've grown up so well." He whispered quietly. Samuel turned around, once again, now facing the others and Jihoon. Jihoon rested his head against his shoulders, silent sobs coming out of him. "Hyung..Don't cry..." Samuel comforted, patting the older's back. Jihoon let go and smiled. He then proceeded to shed more tears as he hugged the Nu'est members.

Samuel smiled at the interaction. His smile quickly turned into a fish-face as Mingyu stood before him, grinning and torturing Samuel's cheeks. "So squishy!" He cooed. He pulled the younger into his chest and pecked him on the cheeks. Samuel pouted as his face turned red at the sudden skinship. Mingyu broke the hug apart and pointed to his own cheek, with a huge grin on his face. Samuel shook his head but his actions spoke otherwise as he quickly pecked the older on the cheek. He groaned in displeasure at his own actions and face-palmed. All the other members aww-ed at the two.  
Finally, Mingyu stopped babying him. Two pairs of arms were wrapped around Samuel immediately. "You've grown so much!" Vernon half-yelled in English, Joshua shushing him in response. Samuel chuckled, those two were ever the same; Joshua being 'the normal one' and Vernon being excited as always.

After those two let him go, many hugs followed. At last, the boy group were calmed down; Nu'est took their leave to retreat to their own dorm. "So, Samuel's joining us?" Joshua asked for conformation, to which Seungcheol nodded. "What unit is taking him in?" Jihoon questioned, brows furrowed together. "Performance unit." Jeonghan answered this time. "Okay, nice!" Soonyoung exclaimed. "Muel-ah, do you know some of our choreo?" Minghao turned to the younger. "I know Highlight, Boom Boom, Very Nice, Mansae and Don't Wanna Cry?" Samuel answered with hesitation. Minghao nodded and looked at Seungcheol. "Will do." The leader replied, before clapping his hands together. "Who'll show our maknae around the dorm!?" He half-yelled with a smile. "Wait! In what room is he, anyway?" Jeonghan hurrriedly demanded. "Ah, he's rooming with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Joshua." Seungcheol replied, as Seungkwan squealed in delight for rooming with the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated so feel free to comment! ^-^


	4. Three; A mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, Muel-ah, we have this one rule? Not sure what it is but it's a saying that we follow."
> 
> "And that is?" The maknae laughed.
> 
> Seungkwan put his hand on his chest jokingly.  
> "We're a living mess so it's only that our room is a mess." He took his hand off of his chest with a sheepish smile.
> 
> "It'll get you out of everything, believe me." He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated for like 2 weeks and  
> im so sorry for that !!!  
> however i do have an actual excuse sooo :3  
> a family friend's son is getting married and we have to go to germany for that so i'm preparing and stressing out bc like ~our kinda religious weddings~ are like 3 days lol?  
> so im basically stressed about that bc i want things to go smoothy but here you go fam!  
> another chapter! :)
> 
> P/S; fam this shit is unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes please correct me in the comments!

Seungkwan took the younger by his wrist, and lead him towards the dorms, Seokmin and Joshua following close behind. He hummed and excitedly threw the door open as they arrived, receiving a 'hey, be careful!' from Joshua. The younger paid him no mind and slung his arms around Samuel's shoulders. "Now, Muel-ah! You have the choose with who you'll share a bed with in the time being!" He smiled. Samuel blinked once, twice.  
He slowly progressed the information his hyung just shared and thought about with who he would get along best with. He nodded his head to indicate that he made a choice. "Guys, quiet! Muel-ah made a choice!" Seungkwan hushed Joshua and Seokmin for no reason at all since the two weren't talking to begin with. Samuel pointed to Joshua."I-I want to share a bed with Jisoo-hyung." He muttered quietly, barely audible but thankfully heard by his now-roommates. Joshua smiled and opened his arms, inviting the younger to a hug. Samuel complied and wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist.

Seungkwan groaned. "After all this time, you chose him!?" He whines as he pretended as if he was shot. Seungkwan sank to his knees and fell forward, letting out a small 'ow!' as he hurt his elbow. Seokmin let out a chuckle at the blonde's behaviour. Joshua let Samuel go and was about to help Seungkwan back up but Seokmin helped Seungkwan back up first as the vocalist stretched his arms out to him, requesting help. Seungkwan brushed his thighs and clapped his hands together in a dramatic way. "Look, Muel-ah, we have this one rule? Not sure what it is but it's a saying that we follow." He told him. Joshua sighed and Seokmin just smiled, both knowing what was to come.  
"And that is?" The maknae laughed. Seungkwan put his hand on his chest jokingly. "We're a living mess so it's only that our room is a mess." He took his hand off of his chest with a sheepish smile. "It'll get you out of everything, believe me." He winked.

Samuel laughed, a pleasant sound to the older members as they smiled in response. All three of them patted his back as they moved to the living room again to find that somehow Minki did Jeonghan's makeup; and did a rather bad job at it too hence the light cussing at Minki. Seungcheol cracked a few giggles here and there at the situation along with Jihoon. Vernon, Soonyoung, Chan, Minghao and Jun were watching a movie. Mingyu, Jonghyun, Dongho, Wonwoo and Aron were just chatting in a corner cozily, a few chuckles erupting sometimes. Seungkwan joined in with Vernon, Soonyoung, Chan, Minghao and Jun. He quickly moved next to Vernon and all of them started laughing at the funny scene that showed up. Seokmin joined the majority of the Nu'est members and Mingyu and Wonwoo. Joshua took Samuel by the shoulders and 'steered' him Minki, Jeonghan and Seungcheol's way. 

"Muel-ah! Don't you think Jeonghan-hyung's makeup looks pretty?" Minki immediately beamed at the younger, a tad bit afraid of the older who was mumbling something about Minki having learned nothing about makeup at Produce 101. Samuel and Joshua bursted out laughing at Jeonghan who 'rocked' a messily bright red lipstick, an exaggerated use of blush on his cheeks and an eye-look totally gone wrong. Jeonghan whined in response and grabbed the mirror from Minki once again, begging him for a makeup wipe. Seungcheol spoke up as the two were bickering about Jeonghan's makeup. "Who are you sharing a bed with?" He smiled at Samuel. Joshua proudly pointed to himself and Samuel did the same. Seungcheol nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by Jihoon's various screams of 'no, don't you dare!'. The three looked to the others; apparently Jeonghan wanted revenge and Minki wanted to improve his skills, and Jihoon ended up being their victim.

Joshua and Seungcheol bursted out laughing; the leader even let tears fall out of laughter. 

Samuel smiled; they were indeed a living mess.


	5. Four; Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its me!!! im back wow!!!  
> germany was...k  
> i bought the war and al1 so im happy about that but beside that i was rlly tired and upset there   
> our 4 hour trip ended up being 8 hours bc we didn't get the right address...yay! :/
> 
> im so sorry for the wait tho so i tried to make this chapter long ! please enjoy !

The boys were all starting to fall into their elementbut were soon interrupted by Seungkwan's loud gasp. "Guys. How are we going to introduce Samuel's return to Carat?" He asked with uncertainity evident in his voice. Quiet cusses could be heard and Seungcheol spoke up. "Me, the CEO and our manager spoke about this. Since we had our comeback just a few weeks ago, we should do a V-Live and maybe do a special dance practice?" He suggested. Quiet whispers of people agreeing and disagreeing filled the silence in the room. Jeonghan snapped his fingers to bring the attention to him. "How about a special music video for Adore U?" Seungcheol nodded slowly. "How about all three?" Joshua's quiet voice immediately brought all the attention to him. Jeonghan and Joshua turned to Seungcheol. Everyone by now knew he had no other choice but to agree. "Alright. I'll tell the manager and CEO. But don't be too sad if we get let do-" The room broke into cheers and Joshua kissed his right cheek as Jeonghan kissed his left, resulting a very evident blush on the leader's cheeks.

"Finally." Samuel rolled his eyes, the three had very evidently been pining after each other since pre-debut days, to the point where they even went to the 10-year old Samuel for advice. Minki, who sat next to him, laughed at the comment. He earned a couple of confused looks from the people sitting farther away at the sudden sound of his high-pitched laugh. The room had somewhat quieted down. "When are we doing this...special then?" Soonyoung spoke up, Jihoon leaning on him nodded in agreement. "In about a week?" Seungcheol suggested, looking Samuel's way. Samuel shrugged in response. "Is fine with me. Also I had a suggestion as well. Maybe we could, like, drop hints? So dropping random teasers or something similar?" He spoke hesitantly. Seungcheol smiled. "Sounds pretty cool. But I don't think no amount of teasers can prepare Carats for what's to come." His smile brightened once he reached the end of his sentence. "You kids are evil. I feel bad for your fans." Jonghyun laughed, earning a few teasing hits and chuckles. 

Jeonghan snapped his fingers again, all the artists focused their attention om Seventeen's mom. "Maknae line, it's 10 pm. You know what that means right?" He raised an eyebrow. Chan sighed as Seungkwan groaned and the rest of the maknae line just rolled their eyes. "Muel-ah, look. We have bedtimes for maknae line so, it's time to get ready to sleep now." Jeonghan explained with a smile, Samuel nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. Seungkwan and Seokmin stood up from their places and both grabbed Samuel's hands, leading him to the bathroom that was opposite to their room. "Here." Seungkwan handed him one of the unused toothbrushes. "Which one do you prefer?" Seokmin asked holding up two tubes of toothpaste; one minty and the other containing no taste. Samuel smiled and thanked him after choosing the minty one. The three brushed their teeth and removed any traces of make-up they had left on their faces. After they washed their faces and applied their face masks they went to their shared room. The three changed out of their clothes in a comfortable silence. Samuel and Seungkwan settled on their bed. None of them were ready to sleep just yet but dimmed the lights.

Seokmin joined them on their bed. "Hyungs, I need to text someone, is that okay?" The maknae asked for permission, not wanting to seem rude. Seokmin chuckled and nodded as he pulled out his own phone. Samuel took a glimpse at his phone and saw the older opened Instagram. Seungkwan laughed and ruffled his hair before answering. "Duh, of course!" He, too, grabbed his own phone before opening Twitter; his private account, of course. Samuel smiled, before grabbing his phone. He quickly opened his phone nd went to the right tab where Kakaotalk was located. He opened Kakaotalk and tapped on Guanlin's contact. Samuel put his earphones in before letting his playlist play on shuffle; Running 2 U by NCT 127 playing on a pleasant volume played through the earphones.

[ You: hellooo ~~ ]

The Taiwanese boy replied immediately, making Smauel smile that he didn't have to wait long for a response from the older.

[ Guanlin: hii :33 how r u ? ]

[ You: im fine hbu? how r the rest of u guys? ^^ ]

[ Guanlin: confused bc u left real suddenly lool ]

Ah, that's right. He didn't get the chance to explain, Samuel realized before quickly typing reply.

[ You: ugh i forgot to explain, tell em im ok but probably wont attend the top 35 concert soo ;-; we won't meet for a while prolly ]

[ Guanlin: awww T^T why though ??? :33 ]

[ You: secret ;) anyways igtg i have a """bedtime""" now apprently lol tell everyone i said hi and congrats to all of you who made it~~! <33 ]

[ Guanlin: okay!!! take care!!! and bedtime??? lmaoo ]

Samuel closed his phone with a smile before putting it on the charger, that was located next to the bed thankfully. His phone showed the homescreen again, letting him know it was put on charger. "Hyungs, I'm going to sleep now." He informed them, his voice sounding soft. The two smiled at him and wished him a good night. He felt his eyelids become heavier ans heavier. This day had been really, really tiring. He felt someone leave the bed and registered that someone as Seokmin before sleep took over the younger. The last thing he felt was someone kissing his forehead and covering him with the blanket, keeping him warm. He snuggled into the blanket and turned on his side.

Samuel awoke to someone singing Sherlock, very, very loudly in a hoarse voice. He groaned before reigstering the voice as Soonyoung then let out a chuckle. Some things never changed. The singing was cut off, very suddenly and replaced by someone's yelling and cursing at Soonyoung. The voice belonging to none other than to Jihoon who was no doubt attacking him with a pillow. Seungkwan woke up with a groan and stretched, accidentally hitting Samuel's face in the proces, who let out a sound that sounded both like a groan and a chuckle. Seungkwan let out a quiet swear and apologized to the younger, checking if he had harmed the youner in any way. Joshua and Seokmin woke up soon after them. The four of them walked to the bathroom to brush their teeth and after that walked to the dining room where some of the members where already located; munching quietly on some corn flakes. Soonyoung and Jihoon entered together, Jihoon looking a tad bit annoyed and Soonyoung looking as if he hadn't been hit at all. Soon, all of the members sat together and eated breakfast, cracking some jokes here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the concert didn't end 'till 3 am, but for the sake of this story let's just pretend it ended around 8 pm, shall we? ^^
> 
> also, if anyone is wondering who's photocards i got (prolly not but why not?)  
> i got vernon and kai :)   
> and i got seungcheol's ver of the cd + minghao's postcard so i was rlly shook lol


	6. Five; Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo waddup (krease)  
> okay i feel like i rushed this chapter but i hope you can enjoy it nonetheless !!!  
> also please feel free to comment bc once again comments make my LIFE

Learning choreography, dropping teasers and practising singing, rapping and choreo; that was basically Seventeen's entire week if you'd ask Samuel to describe the hectic week of preparations. The fourteen of them were currently panting in the practice room; Samuel and Chan were back to back, panting and Minghao who eyed them for a slight second let out a breathless chuckle at the two. Junhui smacked the back of his head, pitying the youngers. "Alright, we can rest for about 40 minutes, after that we'll start with our last choreo of today!" Soonyoung announced with a smile, beads of sweat were decorating his forehead and it seemed as if the hardcore SHINee fan was glowing. He walked over to his bag in the practice room and shared out some watter bottles. "Thanks hyung." Samuel quickly drank the surprisingly cold water in a few seconds; the rest of the performance unit doing the exact same as the maknae. 

"Ah, I'm hungry!" Chan exclaimed the moment they left the practice room, earning a laugh from Soonyoung who quickly agreed with him as his own stomach grumbled right after Chan's statement. "I'm sure there's some ramen we can heat up." Soonyoung assured. The five of them walked into the kitchen only to see Mingyu just finishing up ramen for all fourteen of them. "Or never mind." Soonyoung mumbled, audible for the ones in his reach. Mingyu, who was slurping at his own ramen, looked up at the owners of the heavy footsteps. "Ah, I made some ramen if you guys would like some?" He offered to which they agreed to before thanking Mingyu. The performance unit joined Mingyu at the dining table and started eating from their ramen. "Mingyu!" Someone, probably Seungcheol yelled. Mingyu just finished up his ramen and excused himself from the table to run back to the studio.

Once everyone finished their ramen which took about 15 minutes, they lounged around in the living room. Some random variety show playing. Minghao ans Jun were cuddling together and Soonyoung was in the recording studio, visting Jihoon. Chan was 'warning' Samuel. "No, I'm serious. Not joking, at all. Jeonghan is really, really scary. You must answer with those exact words!" He rambled on and on. "But-But my favorite hyung is Mingyu?" Samuel giggled, he thought it was quite hilarious; little did he know that he would have to choose between his hyungs and Jeonghan almost everyday from then. "That doesn't matter. Just answer with Jeonghan; he seriously holds grudges!" Chan shivered at the thought of Jeonghan and cringed. Soon enough, Soonyoung entered the living room again and clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright, our last choreo for today! Let's do it! Fighting!" He encouraged, China line let out a groan and Chan just stood up, grabbing Samuel by the arm and dragging him to the practice room.

"Okay, so we can choose. It's either Don't Wanna Cry or Rock." Soonyoung rested against the mirrored wall, a kind smile playing on his lips. "Rock, please..." Chan whined, before tapping Samuel on his arm; a signal that he had to back up Chan. The maknae nodded quickly, his head actually hurting from the excited reaction. Jun and Minghao, too, agreed with the two youngest. "Alright! Get into positions!" Soonyoung exclaimed, seeming delighted as well that they didn't have to do the extremely hard choreography. The five of them got into their position and went through the choreo with minor mistakes. Right after the five of them finished the choreography, Seungcheol calmly yet with a hint of inpatience knocked on the door. "What is it?" Soonyoung half-yelled his question. The leader opened the door and came in. "We've settled on an official date to announce Samuel." He spoke calmly. The room broke out in cheere and silent 'yesses'. "It's the 30th of June." He informed them, a proud smile on his lips. "Let's hope for the best. Ah! Also, dinner's ready and prepared. We're having chicken so better come quick if you don't want all of it to be gone!" Seungcheol winked before leaving the practice room.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for making the top 11 seem like the villains  
> but like im just writing what i think they would've felt  
> anyways plz leave comments if u enjoyed or hated it  
> i love reading them anyways


End file.
